ymifandomcom-20200213-history
S01E01
This episode mainly focus on introduction of characters. Story runs in parallel and characters will be introduced along. Characters: Chuck Rhoades: A US District Attorney for NewYork states. * District attorney: represent US federal Goverment in district courts. Powerful post from where a person can become Governer or Mayor. * Influential man who provides recommendation to Attorney General(Head Legal Advisor for Goverment) for the appointment of Federal Judge(appointed by US president) * Has record of 81-0 in financial prosecution and know when the time is right to make a move. * Has appeared on front cover of top magazines and awarded by president. Ari Spyros: SEC Agent who brings the case to Chuck about the inside trading. 3 small firms1 earned huge profit by trading Pepsum Pharma stocks using Inside Trading assisted by''' Bobby Axelrod * SEC Agent(U.S. Securities and Exchange Commission) responsible for enforcing and regulating security rules for stock exchange. * Inside Trading: Trading(Buying and selling) with stocks using nonpublic information for one's own profit. Process of extracting inside/confidential information (like merger,buyout,decision etc) about a firm and use it to earn profit by trading stocks.Considered as Illegal and punishable. = 1Old Oaks(Lenny Bosco),Quaker Ridge financial(Peter Decker),Century Capital(Dan Margolis) = '''Bobby Axelrod: CEO of AXE capital considered as master of inside trader. * Partnered with a pizza outlet from where he is emotionally connected since childhood days. * Had to use influence and money to keep the shop there with 20 year lease. * Got a tip that LumeTherm will be bought by ElectricSun booming the price in coming days. But Bobby analyzed that last Thursday Kazawitz(ElectricSun controller and floating name as chairman) made block trade1 of SouthernWind2 in disguise during lunchtime3 and sold all stakes meaning the merger news was a ploy to temporarily boost the price. Hence should act backward and start selling the stocks, infact short4 to gain profit = 1Block Trade is an approach where very high volume of stocks are traded in very short time. It is informed to SEC in advance and is conducted by separate route and hence volume not visible on trading window, not affecting stock prices. Closed quickly, have high risk, used for quick liquidation. Not to be confused with Bulk trade = = 2SouthernWind was holding stocks of LumeTherms and hence directly depends performance-wise = = 3Since BlockTrade is not visible on volume chart but it needs to be conducted during market time hence as caution hence it was performed during lunchtime when traders were in-active = = 4Short is intraday trading technique in which you sell the stocks in advance before acquiring them. Later you buy them at lower prices to gain profit. = * Generous man that he pays college fees of all student whose fathers were partner in firm and lost lives in 9/11. Donated 100M$ to firefigher foundation. Police put his name on plaque at ground zero. * Quick witted as he quickly dodged a taunt from June(wife of former partner rake) and moved the conversation to emotional path citing loss of Lara's brother(wife of Bobby) 'Wendy Rhoades: ' Wife of Chuck Rhoades. She works for Bobby Axelrod as psychiatrist and performance coach. She was working long before Chuck become attorney. = Category:TV Category:Billions Category:Billions wiki Category:Billions Wikia Category:TV Serial Billions